Lovebug Again
by PuDdInGz
Summary: Mitchie is going to Camp Rock! Woohoo! Shane Gray is there too, he has one on ones with each member at camp rock, its Mitchie's turn and she's late and makes a fool of herslef, but Shane still likes her... no loves her. What will he do?
1. Embarrassment

**Hey Guyz! this is ma 2nd sotry! i hope you like it! i've already got 60 hits!! Please read AND review! i will NOT update until i get atleast 10 reviews! sorry! i will accept 8-10 ok! hope you like! **

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" I screamed! Oh hey sorry I'm Michelle Torres but you can call me Mitchie! I just got told the most fantabulous news ever! I'm GOING TO CAMP ROCK!

Right now I was in the car. My mom was driving me to Camp Rock! Woohoo! I was singing the WHOLE way!

_**They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

My mom was laughing, as she saw how happy I was! When I got to Camp Rock I practically screamed... it was just like it said it was! But the most amazing thing was that Shane Gray was there! Yes! You heard me SHANE GRAY! And the great thing is... Shane Gray will be having One on One session with us to hear us sing!! Aaaahhhh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was my turn! I was so nervous, excited, WOW! I was going to meet Shane Gray! Oh damn! As you are a student at Camp Rock you have a job and my job was to be in the shop, and my manager was REALLY strict! She wouldn't allow me to get off early! I was panicking, I asked if I could have a 10minute break, she said "Urrgh, if you must have one, have one in 1hour! Arghhh aboukshaii!" in her horrible Russian accent! 1 hour! I was going to be SOO late!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Michelle Torres! Hmmmmm... she is 1 hour late!" I was shaking my head. I had already called in the next person.

Tess Tyler is a complete diva she has sung me 10 songs! For Christ's sake! I only asked for one! Man I know her type. She is boring me to death. Oh god no! She is starting another song...

_**I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it**_...

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm -

She was interrupted as the most stunning, beautiful, amazing girl I have ever seen, came rushing in, she tripped over the sofa, I caught her. She was WOW! I was in love! Oh god! Now I DO believe in love at first sight!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh My God! I can't believe I just did that! And I'm late! I'm soo sorry Shane! Sorry Sorry Sorry!" Oh my god I'm such a fool! Aarghh! I'm telling you I'm going to die of embarrassment!

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry about it!" He laughed! That was all he said! He didn't shout, scream or stomp off! It was really weird he was giving me a really funny look!

"I'm really sorry about that! And I'm really sorry I'm late! I'm gonna be another I dunno 30mins I promise I'll be here! Please will you do the One on One thing! Sorry Sorry Sorry!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! She says sorry ALOT!

"Yeah Yeah sure sure! Don't worry about it! I'll be here!" I said as cool as possible.

"Thank-you sooo much!!" Was all she said and she ran off

I loved the way she said "thank-you" I loved the way she smelled sweet! I loved the way she talked! I know I've only known her for a matter of seconds but I'm on LOVE with her!

OH MY GOD!

**Hey hope you liked! ive got 2 reviews! thanks Ch3eSuS'x and sara115! all you others out there and havnt reviewd! grr! xD please please review! Does mitchie find out? does shane go madly in love? does Tes kill mitchie for interupting her "soecial" time with shane? find out when i get 10 reviews and all you out there you loved it and reviewed im sorry for leaving you hanging! But blame it on the others! i will be writing and saving, and only updating until its time! xD lov ya'all! xD -xoxoxox-**


	2. Lovestruck

**I just wanted to say that i am VERY angry with all you 82 people out there that read my 1st chapter but NEVER reviewed!! Grrr...! But because of my kind and genourous nature i have uploaded! xD Please review! and thankuw! Hope you enjoy! **

Wow! Shane was soo nice! Not like the rebel popstar the news described him as... he is SOO cute! OMG! Why did he give me that look?

That was all I could think about for the next half an hour! My manager had to scream at me at least 5 times to pay attention. Alga had some issues! Oh god! How comes when you want time to go forward quickly... it just goes soo slowly! 10 more minutes! Come on! Come on! Come on!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 more minutes! 10 more minutes until I see that beautiful face again! "Oh come on! Can't that stupid hand move? Aarghh!" I was going to lose it! I mean it! 2 more minutes! Yes, come on I ran to the mirror sorting out my hair, my shirt and well everything! I ran back yes! She should be here soon... now!

And there she was, she came rushing in!

"Hi again! I'm soo sorry! I forgot I had my job at that time so I was held back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for longer!"

"Yes! You should be!" I joked! "That's 2hours of my life you have just wasted! You're going to make that up to me!" I winked at her! Just to make sure she knew I was only kidding! But I guess she knew I was but she was like Yes, Yes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes"! Yes! Of course! Thank you!" I said and I really meant it too! He gave me a wink and I could see he was only joking but I still wanted to make it up to him!

"So... do you have a song you want to sing?"

"Oh, Yes, of course! It's in my bag one minute!" I grabbed my bag and took my song book out. It said **Mitchie's Song Book **In my horrible handwriting! I opened it and flicked through it... which song? Here I Am? No... to burgh... Don't forget? No not really... This Is Me? Yes Yes!! But which one? The solo? Or the one with the missing lines? The lines that are saved for HIM! (if only I could find him... huuuuh..) Solo yes. I started to sing...

_**Do you know what it's like **_

_**to feel so in the dark**_

_**To dream about a life **_

_**where you're the shining star **_

_**Even though it seems, **_

_**like it's to far away**_

_**I have to believe in myself, **_

_**it's the only way...**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**Im exactly where im supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now i've found, who i am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in **_

_**No more hiding who i want to be**_

_**This is me**_

_**You're the voice i hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that im singin'**_

_**I need to find you, i gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece i need **_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**Im exactly where im supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who i want to be**_

_**This is me **_

_**This is me**_

_**Now i've found, who i am**_

_**Theres no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who i want to be**_

_**This is me**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! She is AMAZING! I stared at her with me mouth open! I suddenly remembered my manners and closed it!

"WOW! That was amazing! You are awesome dudette!"

"Hehe! Thank you! I thought you wouldn't like it!" She started to blush.

"WHAT! Of course I did! How could you say that!... Wait is that the song twice?" I said pointing to her book.

"Oh! No well yes but no. You see its a bit twisted I'm like waiting in a way someone else is supposed to sing in those parts... I just don't know who!" She said looking down.

"Oh!"

"Hey, I've sung to you, now you sing to me! That's fair!" She said sticking her tongue out at me!

"Ha! Sure!"

I sang ... I guess I just made it up on the spot! I grabbed my guitar and played...

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_**  
**_**The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow!" was all I could say! "Amazing!"

"Thanx! I kinda just like made it up!" He was soo sweet!

I looked around me ... the room was really cosy all these musical instruments on the walls around me! WOW! I stood up and took a look around! "May I?" I asked as I reached the most amazing looking guitar ever!

"Yeah sure" He said as he got up! He just stared at me! It was soo weird.

I reached up, but as I did Shane did to. He smiled to me as he unhooked the guitar. He handed it over and asked

"You know how to play?"

"Yeah!"

"What else do you play?"

"Uuuum... I play the Piano, Guitar, Drums and I sing!"

He stared at me with big eyes! It was soo cute! I stared at the guitar and started to play something really random.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! She is really talented! I looked at my watch and saw the time it was 11:00pm she did the same and said

"Oh my god Shane! I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to hold you up I sorry! Arrghhh I wish I wasn't la-..."

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure! And its fine I probably won't be able to sleep now!" I laughed.

"Oh! How comes?"

"Don't worry! Now you go back to your cabin and go to bed! You are over you curfew!" I joked.

And she left.

**Hey again! i hope ya'all enjoyed! I will update as soon as i get 8-10 reviews! i already have 3 chapters on wait on my laptop! So if you want to know what happens to Smitchie! Read and Review! I hope Jonas and Camp Rock Rock on 4eva!! Buhbi ya'all! Hope you liked the chapter! xxx**


	3. Mesmerised

**Heey Guyz x This is my latest Smitchie chapter! Hope you guyz luv it! xx Please review! =] I'm hoping for ATLEAST 9-10! **

**Lol but otherwise i hope y'all like it! p.s if you don't it was prob. coz i was SUPER hyper wen i was writing it! =] xD xx**

I walked over to my cabin thinking the whole way. To distracted to not realise that I was being watched. But I didn't realise. The whole way I was thinking about the way he looked at me, it felt soo weird! I mean yeah! The way Shane looked at me... I mean I'm not being ambitious or anything I'm not eager but..... nah couldn't be! I realised I was mindlessly humming Shanes song "I gotta find you"! it was an amazing song!

I got back to my cabin and got my key out, when I walked in I saw there was another bag in the room, I looked around and out jumped a girl, around my age, she had curly hair, good fashion sense....

"Heey! I'm Caitlyn your new roomy! Sorry if I scared you!"

"Nah! Heey! I'm Mitchie!" I said. She was soo bubbly and energetic, I knew we were going to be good friends!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WOW!" Was all I could say, WOW WOW WOW! Mitchie Torres... Mitchie Gray hmmm.....?" I said dazed by what had happened. God Shane snap out of it! You've only know her for 2hours and you're already thinking of marriage and names! Maybe I will "bump" into her tomorrow? God! I just HAVE to see that face again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A new day has come! My first real day and CAMP ROCK! Yay! Today I've got soo much to do!

"Oh no!" I groaned! I just realised I had my "job" to do!

I got up and got dressed, and made my way over to the little store. I signed in and got to work.

_**50 minutes later...**_

Yes! 10mins left till the end of my shift! My manager came up to me and in an irritated voice barked,

"Mitchie! What have I told you about personal visitors! I do not accept it!"

I stood there REALLY confused... "Visitors?"

"YES! Yes you have a male visitor waiting for you! You have 5minutes! Send him away!"

"Visitor?.... Male visitor? ..." I said as my manager pushed me to the door.

"Oh my god?!?" was all I could say as I stared in amazement as I saw who wanted to talk ...visit me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared at her smiling, she had her mouth open, as if she wasn't expecting me... well to be fair, she wasn't. GOD she looks SOO hot!

She started to blush. As she realised that her mouth was hanging open!

"uuum... hey.... uuum...." she said

"Haha! You seem shocked!?! Well I guess you should be! Hehe!

"Sorry! Hehe. Uum.. Shane what did you like want to see me about? Because like my shift is ending in like 10minutes and you know my manager she is SOO strict and like could you go? Sorry!" She stammered.

"Oh right yeah! Sorry dudette! I didn't realise! Uuum... should I meet you in 10minutes then by the lake?... Yeah ok? Awsome!" I said smiling!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well he didn't really give me a choice but oh well! "Uuuum sure ok!" I said

He gave me that look again! It was SOO weird! Arrrgh! It was driving me crazy! What does he mean by it? I mean no! It couldn't mean THAT! No way! Uuuurgh! I just don't know!

"Ok then see you later! Byee!" was all he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"2 minutes, 2minutes, 2minutes! Cummmmon! God how long does it take to do a shift!" I mumbled. "Damn Shane! Don't get mad at the love of your life, you idiot!... God why am I talking to myself! Man, Mitchie you make me to some crazy things! Stop tal--..."

"I make you do crazy stuff hmmm...?" I heard behind me I turned around in shock. There she was standing with her hand on her hip and her head tilted to one side.

"Uuurghh.... uuum... No! No--..."

"Haha Shane! Don't worry! I was only joking!" She said it soo cute I just sighed and looked at her again. She had that adorable smile on her face! Wow so mesmerising. It was like I was under a spell ...but not against my own will...

"Ughh.. Shane sorry if I just snapped you out of your daze" she laughed "But why did you want to see me? Or talk to me?" She smiled yet a hint of curiosity in her voice. As her eyes sparkled... atleast they did for me!

**OMG! What is going to happen next? well you'll find out when ya'all review! and all you people out there who read and cant be arsed to review.. you are BAAAAD people! (onli joking!xx) Find out in the next chapter of Lovebug Again.. a.k.a Smitchie!! 3 xx =D xx**


	4. TongueTied

**Hey guyz! =D reviews were VERY good on the last story! If you carry that on ill upload more! Lol! Ok, Ok i know this one may be a little crap bcoz i had writers blcok! But still! If you want more just review! =D Tell me what youd like more of and blah.. blah.. Have Fun reading! xx**

I stared at her a little confused, OH CRAP! She wants to know why I'm here! Oh No! No.. NO! Oh common it's not THAT hard to tell a girl that you are CRAZY about her and that you love her! Is it? Damn damn DAMN! Urrgh! "Uuum... uuum... I uurm... I came down to ..." Think you idiot! "Get some T-shirts?" Oh my god! Of all the excuses you... Urrgh! "Uuum not that I didn't WANT to see you!" of course I did, I said to myself! "Yeah but I saw you and I thought I'd say hi!" Idiot!

"Haha! You could have said it over the counter! Don't worry about it! Wow! Are you sweating? God! Hehe!"

WHAT! I'm sweating NOO! Pull yourself together!

"Hehe Shayne! Common I'll show you where the Deodorant is! Hehe"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He is funny! Hehe!

"Haha! Don't worry! ... But if I DO stink that much tell me and I'll buy some!" Awwrrrr! He looked soo funny when he stuck out his tongue!

"Ha, lol I think you're going to have to buy the WHOLE isle!"

"Ha, funny."

"I'm only joking! The T-shirts are over there! "

"Oh! Come on!" He said dragging me. "Come and help me! I have a bad fashion sense I need a girl!"

"Ha, yeah right! That shirt looks fine I don't think that you need my help." She said playfully.

"Oh come on! It'll be a laugh!" I laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She still came anyway! Wow she felt SO warm, I haven't come this close to her! In the end, with allot of shouting, laughing, giggling, and arguing we managed to pick out, nice black shirt with random numbers placed over it! It looked great!

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Haha! Monosyllables! Helping you know with the shirt... also... well that song you sang was amazing... and I guess it like opened up a new door for me. You know what I mean?"

"Honestly? No! Hehe! But I kinda do in a way! I mean like that song you sang to me! What was it...?"

"_I Gotta Find You"_

"Yeah! Was not like your normal music... well I really liked it! Not that I don't like your other music... it's just that song had a bit more feeling to it I guess. I mean like it had a message. Unlike your other songs it's like you WANT to sing like you did, but you can't! Get what I mean?" she said

"Ha in a funny sorter way yeah!"

I don't know how but I guess... we ended up in my favourite place I like to be, when I want to be alone! The lake... It was still beautiful, peaceful, and calm just like the person next to me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lifted my head to look at Shane... He was looking straight ahead. I loked too. WOW! It was breath taking! The lake was beautiful...

Shane was sooo quiet! I REALLY wanted to know what he was thinking, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything... to break the silence.

I turned back to Shane... he was staring at me with that wierd look again! We were both silent, I looked into his eyes and saw the truth. How he felt, What he wanted, Who he was, Why he was here, I looked into his soul. Amazing!

**Ooooh! Find out what happens during that silence with SMITCHIE in the next chapter! 3 ... Who is it inside Shane? What is he thinking? Hmmm.... Ha! Review people! I want atleast 10 rewiews for this chapter! Before i update! REVIEW people! Do you want to know if they KISS! mwuah! .. Oopsiez! i guess you can say that's a little spoiler! ;P xx Byeeee xx **


	5. Forgetting

**A/N - Heey x Ok guyz i'm soo sorry i havnt updated in AGES lol! i've had MAGER writers block! hope ya'all shall forgive me! =D lol x Ok so i think this is a pretty good idea and i hope u guyz like! =D Ok lol so i think yuw guyz are used to the bagering for reviews BUT some would be nice! i will try and update soon! ok x hope you enjoy! =D x**

No! No! NO! It can't be! No way! He wouldn't! He just had to come and ruin everything! Just when I thought I'd gotten over him! Finally after I thought I had enough strength to turn around and face him, I asked him,

"What... are you doing here...Jake!?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Awwrrrr... now, that's a very nice way to greet someone you know and... love eh." He said. I could easily tell by the tone of his voice that he was having a laugh about this.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "What did you say?!? Love!? Ha you have a fat chance after... after..." was all I could manage, he had pulled the final straw, he made me remember, remember things I never wanted to! I guess... I guess I just lost it. I walked up to him, my hands bawled up into fists, and I just hit him, over and over again, I couldn't stop I just let it all come out... the emotion, the anger everything.

"Wow! Mitchie stop it! What's wrong with you!? Get off of him! NOW!" I heard Shane say. NO! Shane! Oh NO! How could this be happening! But before I could think of the matter anymore Shane grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I lifted my head and stared up at him. I could tell from his eyes that he was worried! I pushed away from him, I looked form Jake to Shane, I started to cry, I ran, ran as far away as I could, I just wanted to get back to my cabin. In solitude away from that face... I didn't want to see it again...not ever!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just stood there, looking at the place she was just standing in, in my arms close to me! But she was crying...HE made her cry! Jake. Wow! Wait a second did... did he say "love"?! What were they talking about? I slowly raised my head to find Jake still there...smirking away.

"Hey you... Jake who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" He said surprised, "Didn't Mitch tell you?"

Mitch? Who calls her Mitch?

"I'm her B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D."

WHAT! Boyfriend? No! He can't be... she can't!

"No, she didn't." I snarled.

"Well... I guess not, I mean she like to keep her Luurve life on the down low." He emphasised the love as he said this.

"Oh and I just want to say, Stay away from my girl ok!" I just stared at him trying to get his point.

"I mean, I know you're a "BIG pop star" sensation boy who thinks he can just go after any girl you want. Well let me just say something to you mister, no you can't!"

"Hey!" I said "I didn't make a mo-..." But I didn't manage to finish off because I got cut off by him.

"I mean yeah! She's amazingly beautiful. Talented. Smart. Gorgeous! And a TOTAL babe yeah! But she's mine you get me! I'M her boyfriend and she's MY girlfriend. So why don't you just back of! Coz she's mi-..."

I punched him. I don't know why! I'm never like this! I'm never violent! Am I jealous?! He was stumbling back.

"Ha! Tough boy jealous?!" He smirked. I was going in for another punch but someone grabbed my arm, and pulled it back. I spun around trembling violently to find Nate and Jason there.

"Shane! Cut it out NOW!" Nate said using his commanding voice. Jason quickly came round and put me into one of his massive bear hugs, the ones where NO one could escape... Urrgh!

"Get off me Jason!" I shouted.

"Come on dude! What's wrong with you!?"

"Yeah! I mean you called us and told us to get our butts over here, that is was important! You interrupted a VERY important moment for me! I was just about to order my Cappuccino from Starbucks! You said it was about a babe! And what do I find!?" Jason said disapprovingly. I just stared at them, yeah I knew what they were talking about!

"It doesn't matter anymore!" I screamed. I pushed Jason off of me and ran back to my cabin... no wait the music house.

But as I ran I saw a wall in my way. I skidded to a halt; I slid down the wall and cried my eyes out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I guess I should have gone to my cabin, but something drove me to go to the music house. I don't know how or why, but I just did. I stumbled over to the piano. I wiped my face with my sleeve and looked at the piano. My fingers hovered over the keys and started to play. My mouth slowly opened and I started to sing, I reached deeper into my heart and pulled out words and feeling I never knew I even had.

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I slowly got control of myself, I got up off the floor and looked around, I heard a slow melody playing form the music house... it was good. I walked over to the music house and opened the door, and there was Mitchie... singing away, I just stared at her.

**A/N - Heey again! =D i hope you all liked! =D will update as SOON as possible! lol what will Shane do? confront mitchie? fall in luv with her again!?! oooh! XP lol ok so yeah hopefully the next chap of Lovebug Again a.k.a Smitchie will be updated soon!=D just give me some ideas on what to write lol you know to help writers block! Oh and look out for more Smitchie stories writing some more .. again hope ya'all like! =D luv ya'all xx **


End file.
